Josh Bryant vs. Marcus Sursa
The first round began and they touched gloves. Sursa missed a leg kick and tried to turn it into a spinning high kick and slipped. Bryant pounced and Sursa stood to the clinch. Sursa tried to work a standing guillotine. He pulled standing guard with it and Bryant laid him down. He passed to half-guard, still in the choke. Bryant passed to side control. He had the back as Sursa stood. Sursa turned to the clinch. Bryant got a trip to half-guard. Bryant landed a pair of left elbows. "Punch him!" Sursa was just trying to hold on from the bottom. Bryant worked the body with the right hand. Bryant landed a good left hand to the face there. He landed a right hand. "Keep it going!" Bryant pinned Sursa against the cage. He landed a pair of right elbows to the left thigh of Sursa. Another two. Ten seconds. Sursa rolled for a leglock. Bryant went for one himself but the first round ended. 10-9 Bryant. The second round began. Sursa landed an inside kick to the groin and they touched gloves. They clinched, Bryant got a hard trip to side control. He landed a right elbow to the body and briefly had the crucifix. He went to north-south and had the north-south choke. Oh wow. That was fucking QUICK. Bryant let it go for some reason. Sursa tried to go for a kimura. Bryant escaped easily. Sursa regained guard. Bryant passed to half-guard. He landed a left. Sursa gave up the back and rolled, only succeeding in giving up side control. Bryant elbowed the body twice with the right. He mounted. Sursa gave up the back, they stood to the clinch. Bryant worked a single attempt. He got it to side control. "Give me a couple of deep breaths!" Bryant landed a right elbow, tried to mount, got caught in half-guard. Thirty-five. Bryant landed a right elbow. Both men seemed tired. Bryant landed a right elbow. The second round ended. 10-9 Bryant. The third round began and Sursa came out with a blocked flying knee and Bryant landed on top in half-guard.... Nicely done by Sursa... Sursa is an ultra-can. Bryant landed a pair of right elbows there. He landed four more to the body. "You got to finish now!" Bryant stepped over into mount. He tried a triangle as Sursa turned to guard, Sursa escaped. He kneed the head hard illegally on the ground. "You know the rules, motherfucker!" They continued. Sursa missed a pair of kicks. Sursa sprawled stuffing a single. He worked towards a choke. Sursa kneed the shoulder. Bryant turned on top to half-guard. He landed a right hammerfist and a left elbow nicely. He elbowed the thigh twice with the right. "Hurt him!" Bryant worked the body with the right hand. "Hit that thigh again!" Bryant kept working that body. Bryant landed a left elbow. "I want the shoulder in it!" Bryant elbowed the thigh twice. Bryant landed a left elbow. Ten seconds left. "Finish him off!" Bryant landed a big right hand and a pair of lefts. The third round ended, 10-9 Bryant, 30-27 Bryant.